wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
WC:Orcs
Zurück → Hintergründe - Geschichte WC:Orcs & Humans & Erster Krieg & Die Aegwynn Tagebücher Hot keys! von Warcraft I. Orcs & Humans (PC) Shift F2 - F4 sichert Kartenposition um sie später abzurufen F2 - F4 ruft gesicherte Kartenposition ab M = Mach dich auf nach Ziel→Mausklick H = Hilf bei →Holzabbau / →Goldabbau S = Stop R = Repariere Ziel→Mausklick B = Baue →Auswahl je nach Mission A = Attackiere Ziel →Gegner Eine Lanze gruppieren mit max. Vier Einheiten ! → wählen Sie ihre erste Einheit an → Shift-Taste gedrückt halten und eine zweite Einheit anwählen. → u.s.w. bis sie vier Einheiten gruppiert haben. 1. Einheiten sollte man so früh wie möglich "upgraden" und dabei die Schildstärke zuerst beachten. Dieses Upgrade betrifft mehr Einheiten als jedes andere Upgrade! 2. Feindlichen Einheiten sollte man immer nachstellen. Am besten kleine Angriffspunkte bilden und einzelnen Gegner den Garaus machen : geringere Verluste! 3. Städte müssen sorgfältig geplant werden. Dabei sollte man so wenige Straßen wie möglich bauen, ohne jedoch alle Gebäude direkt nebeneinander zu errichten. 4. Niemals sollte man ein Gebäude zwischen der Goldmine und der Stadthalle errichten. Je schneller das Fußvolk Gold herbeischaffen kann,desto schneller entwickelt sich das Dorf. 5. Bogenschützen bzw. Speermänner geben aufgrund ihrer hohen Sehfähigkeit die besten Scouts bzw. Späher ab. Einfach durch das Land schicken und beobachten! 6. Wenn man Katapulte zur Verteidigung der eigenen Stadt nutzt, sollte man Mauern um sie herum errichten,um sie vor Angriffen zu schützen. 7. Der Goldfluß des Gegners muß möglichst schnell gestoppt werden. Wenn man einen Minenarbeiter sieht, sollte man ihn beseitigen oder zumindest einmal treffen, um seine Befehle aufzuheben. 8. Wenn der Gegner nicht weiß, wo sich die feindliche Stadt befindet, sollte man ihn durch Angriffe aus verschiedenen Richtungen auf die falschen Fährte führen. 9. Eine gute Defensive baut sich aus mehreren Katapulten auf, vor denen einige Bogenschützen plaziert sind - jetzt ist die Kriegsmaschine geschützt. Ein guter Spieler beobachtet genau den Gegner um dann flexibel darauf zu reagieren. 12 Kampanien der Menschen 01 Regent – Der neue Baron thumb Für ihren Einsatz beim ersten Orcüberfall hat der König Sie als Baron eingesetzt. Nun sind sie Herr über ein kleines Grundstück. Hier ist der Brief des Königs:“Da wir unsere Armeen im Felde gut versorgt wünschen, verwandeln Sie ihren Boden in Ackerland mit nicht weniger als sechs Farmen. Zudem wünschen Wir den Bau einer Kaserne zur Verteidigung des Landes und der Bauern die es bestellen. Habt Obacht unsere Späher meldeten nahende Orcpatrouillen. 02 Grand Hamlet – stattlicher Weiler thumb Die Orks um den stattlichen Weiler werden zunehmend dreister in ihren Angriffen. Unsere Spione melden ein großes Heer das gegen die Stadt marschieren will. Der König schickt nach Ihnen. Zusammen mit einer kleinen Abteilung sollen sie Truppen ausheben und wehrhafte Menschen sammeln um die Stadt gegen alle Widerstände zu verteidigen. 03 Kyross – Kyross thumb Nachdem Schwarzfausts Stoßtrupps aufgerieben wurden ist es an der Zeit den dauerhaften Frieden in der Region um den stattlichen Weiler zu sichern. Verfolgen sie die flüchtenden Orcs dringen sie tief in die Sümpfe des Elends ein. Finden Sie Kyross den Vorposten der Orks und zerstören Sie Ihn. 04 The Dead Mines – Die Totesminen ohne Ressourcenthumb Es sind etwa zwanzig Monde her seit Sir Lothar, einer der größten Helden der Krone, eine Expedition in die Todesminen führte um den verlorenen Foliant der Offenbarung zu suchen. Seidher keine Nachricht vom Ihm. Erst jetzt erschien er einem Priester der Abtei von Nordhain in einer Vision – darin flehte er um Hilfe. König Llane wünscht das Ihr, eine Abteilung von Kriegern und Heilern in die Minen führt. Findet Sir Lothar, heilt ihn und alle anderen Überlebenden, und findet einen Weg aus den Minen. 05 The Elwynn Forest – Die Wälder von Elwynn thumb Der Wald von Elwynn ist ein strategischer Schlüssel zur Sicherung der Grenzlande. Ein Außenposten in der Nähe des südöstlichen Rand des Waldes könnte Euch als Hochburg dienen. Der König bittet einen seiner Ritter um Hilfe, befreien Sie den Bereich vor den dunklen Schergen Schwarzfausts. Passen sie auf sich auf. 06 Northshire Abbey – Die Abtei des Nordhainsthumb Die Mönche der Abtei von Nordhain sind durch übergelaufene Krieger unter Belagerung geraten. Feinde der Krone sind zu bekämpfen. Sie werden als eine Ergänzung der Ritter in die Abtei entsendet die bereits unter den Angriffen leiden. Hart und schnell, müssen sie eine Zerstörung verhindern. Wenn Sie die Abbey gesichert und diese verräterischen Köter geschlagen haben, finden Sie die Quelle des Bösen und zerstören Sie sie. 07 Sunnyglade – Sonnige Lichtungthumb Orcs haben die Sonnige Lichtung vollständig überrannt. Gefangene Bauern wurden eingepfercht. Führen sie eine Abteilung Krieger zur Rettung der inhaftierten Bauern. Diese Kampanie ist sehr wichtig und noch gefährlicher. Der Wiederaufbau der Sonnigen Lichtung ist von größter Bedeutung, ebenso wie eure Hilfe bei der Zerstörung der Orcischen Sklavenhändler. 08 Medivh – Medivh ohne Ressourcenthumb Eine neue Krise ist entstanden. Das bedroht Alle, besonders jene die dem König dienen. Der böse Zauberer Medivh hat begonnen die Seele des Landes selbst ’Anzuzapfen’, um seine dunklen Mächte zu erhöhen. Sie müssen eine Gruppe in seinen Turm führen um ihn zu vernichten, bevor er genug Energie sammeln kann um das ganze Land zu verwüsten. Mein Herr, habt bitte, Vorsicht vor seiner schwarzen Kunst. Legenden sprechen von seinen Fähigkeiten Dämonen der Hölle zu befehligen. 09 The Black Morass – Der Schwarze Morastthumb Die Zeit ist gekommen, um den Kampf zu Schwarzfaust selbst zu bringen. König Llane hat einen vollen Angriff auf die Orcs befohlen, auf das diese Plage, die sich über das Reich verbreitet ausgerottet werde. An der Ostseite der Grenzlande liegt der Schwarze Morast, wo die Orc-Horden lagern. Führen Sie eine Armee in diese üble Region und zerstören jede Spur dieser dunklen Präsenz. 10 The Temple of the Damned – Der Tempel der verdammtenthumb Scouts bringen ernste Nachrichten. König Llane starb an diesem Tag, ermordet durch die tückische Garona in Burg Sturmwind. Sein letzter Befehl war, dass Sie den Mantel des Krieges tragen sollen und Seine Schlacht beenden mögen. Die Ressourcen des Landes gehen zur neige. Scouts berichten, dass tief im schwarzen Morast einer der dunkelsten Plätze Schwarzfausts liegen soll. Der Tempel der Verdammten. Keine Bauer wagt sich in seine Nähe. Nur die tapfersten Ihrer Soldaten haben vereinbart, Sie auf dieser Mission zu begleiten. Bleiben sie mutig und klar im Kopf, es wird keine Verstärkungen geben. 11 Rockard und Stoneard – Felsard und Steinardthumb Hier schlägt das kranke und böse Herz des geplagten Schwarzfaust. Felsard und Steinard Die Städte sind alles, was zwischen dem Reich und Schwarzfausts Hochburg Schwarzfelsspitze steht. Nach Rücksprache mit Ihrem General ist der Weg zum Sieg klar. Sie müssen Felsard und Steinard zerstören, um die Unterstützung und Versorgung zu beenden. So dass die letzte Offensive auf die Schwarzfelsspitze gemacht werden kann. 12 Black Rock Spire – Die Schwarzfelsspitzethumb Schwarzfelsspitze steht vor uns! Ein Himmel voller Gewitterwolken über einem stinkenden Sumpf, Eine Strafe für den Verlierer in dieser finalen Konfrontation. Der Mantel des Krieges hängt schwer auf Euren Schultern, wie bereitet ihr Eure Truppen für den Kampf vor. Der Lärm des Chaos, wirbelt über das Schlachtfeld um Burg Schwarzfelsspitze wo das Schicksal des Landes entschieden werden soll. Zerstören Sie die Festung und diejenigen, die versuchen, sie zu verteidigen, und Azeroth wird von dem giftigen Schwarzfaust ewig befreit! thumb|Black Rock Spire - Der Schwarzfels in WarCraft I. Sieg für Azeroth Der Fall der Schwarzfelsspitze ist der endgültige Sieg für die Kräfte von Azeroth. Schwarzfaust ist erschlagen und seine Hochburg zerstört, seine wenigen Orks, sind verstreut. Ein Fest folgt, welches viele Tage und viele Nächte andauert mit Musik und fröhlichem Sang in aller Munde. Die Menschen des Reiches sammeln sich bei Sturmwind. Gegen Ende verleihen Sie Euch die Ehre ’Verteidiger der Krone’. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden geht der Abend der letzten Feier. ... Alles ist gut und die Heiligkeit des Thronsaal ist der Ruhespol der Nation. Die Pflichten der Herrschaft über Azeroth wird für Euch eine noch größere Herausforderung werden, als das erlebte. Jetzt müssen Sie die Feinheiten der Politik erlernen und allein auf diesen unbekannten Gewässern segeln. König Llane wurde bekannt für seine fairen Entscheidung mit gerechter Hand, und Sie beschließen, so zu herrschen, wie er. Doch stellt ihr Euch die Frage:“Woher kamen die Ork-Horden, wie kamen sie hierher?“. Werden sie Scouts schicken um die Gefahr einer weiteren Invasion für Immer zu beenden? – dies wird eine andere Geschichte ... 12 Missionen der Orcs 01 The Swamps of Sorrow – Die Sümpfe des Elends thumb Kriegslord Schwarzfaust der Zerstörer hat dich dem Außenposten in den Sümpfen des Elends zugeordnet. Die Aufgabe ist einfach, Wir glauben das du es schaffen kannst. Lasst sechs Farmen errichten, so dass wir unsere Truppen gut gefüttert in den Kampf schicken können. Nur ein Narr würde seine Schätze unbewacht lassen, also bau eine Kaserne für die Verteidigung unserer Betriebe. 02 Die Borderlands – Die Grenzlandethumb Sie stechen wie Wespen, die lästigen Angriffe der Menschen. Der kleine Außenposten der Grenzlande ist euer. Verteidige unser Land vor den Einfällen dieser ausgehungerten Hunde und Zerstöre jegliche Opposition die auftreten könnte. 03 Grand Hamlet – stattlicher Weiler thumb Stark wachsen die Menschen im ’stattlichen Weiler’. Erichte einen Außenposten unter deiner Herrschaft wie du es wünschst. Bereite dich auf den Angriff auf den stattlichen Weiler vor um alle, die dort wohnen zu vernichten. Ach ja ’keine Überlebenden’. Diesen Menschen müssen eine harte Lektion in Demut gelehrt werden. Dies ist Schwarzfaust’s Wille. 04 The Dead Mines – Die Todesminen ohne Ressourcenthumb Mitten im Schlaf werden sie von einem Läufer der Kriegsmeister geweckt. Schwarzfausts Tochter Griselda hat sich mit den geächteten Oger der Turok Bande abgesetzt. Unsere Wolfsreiter haben sie bis in die Verliese der Todesminen verfolgt. Finden Sie Turok’s Bande, diese rebellischen Schweine, tötet sie alle --- einschließlich Griselda. Nie wieder ... soll Sie ihrem Vater unter die Augen treten. 05 Die Red Ridge Mountains – Das Rotkamm Gebirgethumb Bei Ihrer Rückkehr aus dem Kerker kommt Ihnen ein Späher entgegen. Er berichtet, das der vor kurzem gegründete Außenposten in der Nähe des Rotkamm Gebirges belagert wird. Eine Gruppe von Plünderern wurde entsandt, um Ihnen bei der Rückeroberung des Außenpostens und der Zerschlagung der menschlichen Opposition zu unterstützen. Des weiteren, beenden sie die Bedrohung indem sie die Menschen komplett Vernichten. 06 Sunnyglade – Sonnige Lichtung thumb Schwarzfaust :“Die Menschen der Sunnyglade sind Fett und Faul geworden. Die Stadt ist reif gepflückt zu werden. Marschiere gegen ihre schwachen menschlichen Armeen und schlage sie in Stücke. Irgendwo in der Stadt ist ein Turm, lasse ihn unberührt, so dass wir Ihn studieren können, ihre Magie. Versagst du, lasse ich deinen Kopf auf einem Spieß vor den Toren der Schwarzfelsspitze aufstellen“. 07 The Black Morass – Der Schwarze Morastthumb Schicksalshammer:“Die Zeit ist gekommen selbst die Kontrolle über die Ork Horden zu übernehmen. Schwarzfaust hat sich äußerst dumm verhalten, und eine Öffnung zugelassen, die uns schwächt, die wir aber jetzt gegen ihn nutzen. Ein wichtiger Vorposten im schwarzen Morast ist der Kern seiner Versorgungslinien zu seiner Burg an der Schwarzfelsspitze… gut. Die vollständige Zerstörung dieses Außenposten wird seine Machtbasis lange genug schwächen, um seinen Sturz zu sichern“. 08 Northshire Abbey – Die Abtei des Nordhains ohne Ressourcenthumb Ein Wolfsreiter bringt Neuigkeiten. Unsere beste Spionin, die Halb-Orkin Garona, wurde von den Menschen der Northshire Abbey entdeckt und gefangen gehalten. Sie hat wertvolle Informationen über neue und leistungsfähige Magie, die Ihnen bei der Zerstörung Ihres Gegners ’King Llane’ helfen würde. Sie haben nur wenig Zeit um diese wichtige Mission abzuschließen, Vertrauen sie niemandem. Sie müssen sie finden, und dann zerstören die Abtei völlig um ihre Geheimnisse zu schützen. 09 Northern Elwynn Forest – Die nördlichen Wälder von Elwynn thumb Mit Eurer neuen Magie, ist die Zeit reif, um die menschlichen Besiedlungen aus unserem Land zu brennen, wie eine eiternde Wunde. Es gibt zwei menschliche Außenposten im Süden, eine große Bedrohung für Uns. Späher berichten von Brücken in der Nähe der Städte. Das ist der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Halten sie die Brücken, während Sie Ihren eigenen Angriff vorbereiten. Der Ruhm des Kampfes wird dein sein. Führen sie Persönlich ihre Armeen, erobern sie neue Territorien. 10 The Center of the Human Lands – Die Mitte der menschlichen Landethumb Du hast den Sieg gekostet, und dein Verlangen nach mehr groß. Ein entscheidender Schlag gegen Sie wird die gesamte und vollständige Herrschaft über diese Rasse zu einer einfachen Sache machen. Deine Spione berichten von einem Lager Nahe der Mitte der menschlichen Lande, wo Ritter und Soldaten trainiere. Obwohl sie keinen Angriff erwarten, sollten sie dir einen guten Kampf bereiten. Die Zerstörung dieser Seite sollte ihre Kräfte erheblich schwächen, und deine Position als Kriegsherr in Stein meißeln. Keiner wird überleben! 11 Goldshire and Moonbrook – Goldhain und Mondbruchthumb Der letzte Marsch nach Stormwind, dem Heim König Llane’s, steht kurz bevor. Nur noch zwei Siedlungen stehen Euch im Wege. Die Menschen haben eine amüsante Opposition gebildet, aber die Stunde des Untergangs für sie ist Nahe. Die komplette und völlige Zerstörung von Goldshire und Mondbook wird die Lebensader zwischen dem König und seinem Volk durchtrennen, lasst uns ihre Galionsfiguren abhacken. 12 Stormwind Keep – Die Burg Sturmwindthumb Stormwind zu nehmen ist Unser! Sammelt die Ork-Horden, wie Bussarde, um das Aas. Der Moment des Schicksals ist in unmittelbarer Nähe. Ein Knurren erfüllt die Luft als Wolfsreiter ihre Hacken in das Fell ihrer Tiere stoßen. Die Erde bebt, als die Katapulte in Position gebracht und geladen werden. Die Feuer der brennenden Trümmer tanzen vor deinen Augen, wie die unberührten, weißen Türme der Burg Sturmwind, die bald mit dem roten König Llane Blut gewaschen werden. Mit seinem Fall wird ganz Azeroth Dir gehören! thumb|Stormwind Keep – Burg Sturmwind in WarCraft I.Sieg für die Horde Mit der Dezimierung der menschlichen Kräfte, war die Eroberung ihrer Burg ein einfaches. Sie boten wenig Widerstand, ihre schwachen Führer liefen durch ihre Reihen und ihre Körper kippten in die Gräben. Die Einnahme von Azeroth hat die Krieger bei Laune gehalten, das Angebot an Gold und Juwelen, ist ausreichend Tribut zu Ihrer Führung. Wein fließt wie Blut, und der Duft von frisch gegebratenem Fleisch füllt den Magen der Genugtuung. Lasst die Siegesfeier beginnen. Die Landschaft steht in Flammen der Lagerfeuer Eurer kampferprobte Orks. Feiert Eure Herrschaft in diesem Land mit den Liedern von Krieg und Sieg. Ihr habt endlich Euren rechtmäßigen Platz als Herrscher dieses Reiches angenommen, und als Kriegherr der Ork Clans ... Welche neuen Eroberungen werden Euch erwarten? Der Schattenrat hat bereits neue Informationen über die Länder jenseits des großen Meeres, das noch unberührt ist durch Macht der Orks. Die Hexenmeister bitten um Erlaubnis, ihre Experimente mit dem Portal fortzusetzen, ihre Absicht ist die Unterwerfung anderer Welten. Mit Eurem Oberbefehl und Eurer Leitung, gibt es keine Grenzen mehr. Eure Entscheidung – aber das sind Entscheidungen für eine andere Zeit ... Auf nach → WCII: Tides of Darkness Kategorie:Warcraft Kategorie:Spielmechanik